1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for transferring slurry, which is used to transfer minerals from the bottom of the sea to the ground; and, more particularly, to an apparatus for transferring slurry, which can efficiently transfer the slurry in the state of a solid-liquid mixture containing the minerals without clogging of a transfer pipe.
2. Description of Related Art
Rich mineral resources such as manganese, cobalt, nickel and copper are laid under the bottom of the sea in the state of solid oxides or sulfides, there have been various efforts to mine the mineral resources and then transfer them to the ground.
However, the mineral resources mined from the deep sea are stored in a collecting container and then pumped to the ground. In this case, since the mineral resources are transferred in the state of slurry containing nodules, sea water and the like, there is a problem that it may be difficult to transfer the slurry to the ground due to clogging of a transfer pipe.